


любовь, что есть во мне

by weird_autumn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_autumn/pseuds/weird_autumn
Summary: Наверно, так быть и должно — я слышала, все важное когда-нибудь возвращается. Я улыбаюсь своим мыслям; мой робкий взгляд, несмелые касания и тихий шелест водной глади складываются в одно долгое, бесконечно повторяющееся: «Я люблю тебя».
Kudos: 7





	любовь, что есть во мне

**Author's Note:**

> мои чувства в абстрактном тексте

Я смотрю на тебя — мне так странно.

Во мне плещется беспокойное море, неслышным шелестом тает пена, вода — солено-горькая от моих слез — накатывает на остывший берег. В темном песке теряются последние следы и чьи-то рисунки — мне страшно и так одиноко. Я раздала все ракушки и жемчуг — с самого дна, где никто не достанет, — я задыхаюсь в тихом бессилии; во мне ничего не осталось. Пустота прячется в темной воде, беззвучно тонет мертвым осадком, и моим волнам невыносимо — они разбиваются о твердость скал, взрываются брызгами — но все равно возвращаются: им некуда деться. Песня моря звучит как глупый скулеж, гул холодного ветра вдоль берега; она теряется в беспорядочных всплесках и моем аритмичном дыхании, тает на искусанных губах, встает в горле болезненным комом. Я так устала — я не могу найти себе места, я зарываюсь в песок; я жду, когда исчезнет ненавистное море и ненавистная я.

Но ты зачем-то прислушался; на моем берегу я вижу твои следы.

Твое присутствие ощущается мерным шумом прибоя, искрящейся легкостью пены; твой голос — летним дождем, и смех — нежностью солнца. Морская соль разъест кожу, останется поспешными, глупыми ожогами — мне жаль уже сейчас. Но ты терпеливо сидишь у воды и ловишь мое скромное отчаяние в каждом порыве ветра; смотришь сквозь, на все, что спрятано в морской глади — я так боюсь, что ты теперь не придешь.

И все же волны не могут смыть линию берега — по ней ходишь ты. Ты здесь — осторожно, почти невесомо, так ласково смотришь на мои кривые, изрезанные скалы. Я бы спрятала их и этот вымытый песок, разошлась мнимой бурей и в страшном порыве обрушилась девятым валом; но с тобой я не больше, чем есть: иногда никем не услышанный всплеск, скромный вздох моря, иногда — хмурый рокот в грозу.

Я смотрю на тебя — не знаю, что видишь ты. Тебе нравятся горы, твои мысли — намного глубже, чем мое глупое море. Но ты рядом, а оно так и плещется, плавно накатывает к ногам нежным журчанием, рассыпается тихим шипением и вновь возвращается — к тебе.

Во мне сладким трепетом расходятся волны, нетерпеливо набегает прилив, на дно дождем падают звезды — я достану одну для тебя, обещаю. С тихим звоном о воду разбиваются мои чувства — я прячу их в каждой капле, им не хватает места. Я утопаю в летнем шуме листвы и твоем тепле, в облетевших персиковых лепестках, я не замечаю, что, кажется, дышу — я лишь хочу держать тебя за руку, смотреть на тебя, пока ты не видишь, взволнованно пересекаться взглядом и сразу же дарить влюбленную улыбку. На твоем чудесном лице играют солнечные блики, в моей груди тепло и приятно — там нежность штиля, тихое море, там — в самом сердце — ты. Может, рядом буду и я, — я боюсь, я такая трусливая, — но я не могу не быть.

На зеркальной глади растекается мягкий глянец заката, растворяется молчание сумерек, в безоблачные дни льется хрупкое сияние луны; я ловлю отражение в твоих глазах и замечаю себя. Море — как, может, и я, — уже не такое ненавистное. Во мне так много любви; от нее все волнительно переворачивается, перехватывает дыхание, бросает в легкий трепет. Я не могу по-другому — я вижу тебя и твою улыбку, слышу твой смех, ловлю твои мысли; я отдам всю любовь тебе.

Ты соткан из нежности неба — я не устану смотреть в твою глубину. И в дни, когда в чистоте твоих глаз сойдутся грозовые облака и, может, после останется лишь пустота, я продолжу ждать тебя на своем берегу.

Наверно, так быть и должно — я слышала, все важное когда-нибудь возвращается. Я улыбаюсь своим мыслям; мой робкий взгляд, несмелые касания и тихий шелест водной глади складываются в одно долгое, бесконечно повторяющееся: «Я люблю тебя».

Оно прольется поцелуем по волнам, растает теплом касания на твоей щеке, но все равно останется — где-то рядом с тобой.

Могу ли и я — тоже?


End file.
